deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Překážka sewers
The Překážka sewers is an explorable underground part of the Překážka district of Prague. Access The main entrance to the sewers is a manhole to the west of Zeleň Apartments. Additionally, there is another entrance connecting the sewers to a storage unit of the Koníčky & Hračky complex, and yet another entrance connecting the northeast room of the sewers to the basement of Svobody Beer. Sections Entrance area and main passageways The main entrance area has passageways that lead to the east and to the west. The east passageway leads to an area that connects to the Neon lab. The west passageway has a gas-filled section and a gas-free bypass, and eventually bends northward. After the bend, there is a breakable wall, which leads to the secondary entrance through the Koníčky & Hračky complex. North of this passageway are entrances to Richard the Great's facility and the northeast room. Neon lab Immediately to the east of the entrance area is a large, open space. This area contains two entrances leading to the Neon Lab. The upper entrance is guarded by an electrified. The lower entrance has a locked door and leads to a chamber guarded by a turret. The door in front and to the back of the turret locked door can be accessed by the keycode 0311. The Neon lab itself is a location featured in the Neon Nights side mission. The lab is the home of Neon production. Richard the Great's facility Richard the Great's facility is located at the northwest section of the sewers. This location is featured in the side mission Cult of Personality. Northeast rooms The northeast section of the sewers, which consists of two interconnected rooms, is accessed through a gate accessible keycode 5398. During the first and second visits to Prague, police drones are seen attacking a group of civilians led by Paulina Machieraldo. While the first of the police drones is encountered in the first room, the civilians are located at the second the two rooms. The drones must be defeated in order to save the civilians. During the third visit to Prague (martial law), this section of the sewers will either be empty, or occupied by Samizdat members, depending on whether SM05: Samizdat was completed. If this mission was completed, this section of the sewers will be a location featured in the side mission K is for Každý. Southeast room The southeast room is a location accessible only during the side mission The Last Harvest, which occurs during the third visit to Prague. See also * Čistá Čtvrť sewers * Dávný District sewers * Unannotated map of the Překážka sewers Gallery Neon lab section Prekazka sewers east main room.jpg|East room leading to the lab Neon lab.jpg|Neon Lab Neon lab interior.jpg|Interior of Neon lab Neon lab reactor room.jpg|Neon lab reactor room Richard's facility Richard facility entryway.jpg|Entryway to Richard's facility Richard facility 1.jpg|Richard's facility Richard faciltiy 2.jpg|Richard's facility Northeast section prekazka sewers northeast room.jpg|Northeast room prekazka sewers northeast room drones.jpg|Police drone attacking a member of Paulina's group prekazka sewers northeast room samizdat.jpg|Northeast room occupied by Samizdat Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations